The Little Mercury 2: Return to the Sea
spoof of Cast: * Ariel - Amy/Sailor Mercury (Sailor Moon) * Prince Eric - Tracey Sketchit * Baby Melody - Herse * Melody - Raye/Sailor Mars (Sailor Moon) * Sebastian - Artemis (Sailor Moon) * Scuttle - Alvin Seville (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * King Triton - Professor Oak (Pokemon) * Morgana - Queen Beryl (Sailor Moon) * Undertow (Large Size) - Sharptooth (The Land Before Time) * Undertow (Small Size) - Jedite (Sailor Moon) * Cloak and Dagger - Fat Cat and Mepps (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Ranger) * Undertow's Various Transformation - Rat Capone (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers). Joanna (The Rescuers Down Under),Cat R. Waul (An American Tail), Sugar Ray Lizard (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) and Jenner (The Secret of NIMH) * Grimsby - Raye's Grandpa (Sailor Moon) * Charlotta - Serena/Sailor Moon * Chef Louis - Inspector Jamal (The Chipmun Adventure) * Handsome Boy at Melody's Party - Ash Ketchum (Pokemon) * Blonde Haired Girl In Orange Dress - Sincerity Travers (What About Mimi) * Skinny Boy In Green Suit - Max Taylor (Dinosaur King) * Chubby Boy In Blue Suit - Morrison (Pokemon) * Various Children - Themselves * Music Orchestra - Himself * Music Conductor - Themselves * Mother Penguin - Herself * Baby Peguin - Himself * Tip and Dash - Themselves * Adult Flounder - (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Flounder's Children - ???? * Alex The Merboy - Chad (Sailor Moon) * Mergirl - Bubbles (The Powerpuff Girls) * Black Haired Merboy - Mowgli (The Jungle Book) * Harold the Sea Horse - Pikachu (Pokemon) * King Tirton's Guards - Themselves Quotes: * Amy:Oh, sweetheart. I'm so sorry. * ????:(Shaking) What's Wrong With Me * Amy:Oh, sweetie, nothing's wrong with you * ????:(In fear) Mom, I'm the princess of disaster! * ????:Being a Teenager I-is hard. and....uh....all young Children like you feel a-awkward and... * ????Melody what is this My name's on here * (She Open the Locket and ??? Gaps) * ???:That song Where Have I Heard it? (Whispering) It's Atlantica With Mer-Peoples and Everything Mother. you always said it was just an old fish tale * Amy (Picks Locket):Where did you get this? * ?????(Nervously) Uh I...I found it * ????:You went over the wall didn't you * ????:I went Under it (filled with hostility) I Hate that stupid wall * ???:Melody, you Know you're not allowed in the sea * ?????:Relax,But why?(stands up and points to it) And why does that necklace have MY name on it * ????:(firmly) Melody. Listen to me * ????:You're hiding something from me * Amy:Y-you Deliberataly Disobeyed me And i Don't Want you Going There Again Do you here me!?! It's Dangerous In The Sea!!! * ????:How Would you Know You've Never Even Been In It! * (Sobbing again Picks Locket out ???'s Hand cryings away tracey comes at her room) * ???:Melody I....(Ashamed) Oh no. * ????:Amy darling we knew this day would come Gallery: * Both Alvin and the Chipmunk Meets wolfman Sailor Moon S, Sailor Moon Super Pokemon: The Movie 2000, The Powerpuff Girls (Season 3) Were release in 2000. * In ??? And Bubbles Both Voiced of Tara Strong * Raye Says Relax at Amy when she agurment Gallery: Sailor Mercury in Sailor Moon Super S the Movie.jpg Tracey Sketchit.png Raye Hino-0.jpg Ash Ketchum in Pokemon Lucario and the Mystery of Mew.jpg